As Long As You're Mine
by River Tam Kobb
Summary: It's just for a moment, but oh waht a moment it is.


Title: As Long as You're Mine  
Rating: PG-13... you know Sawyer  
Pairing: Claire/Sawyer  
Summary: It's just for a moment, but oh what a moment it is!  
disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Lost, or the song "As Long As You're Mine."  
For: Karen, who RPed the couple with me. It's never going to happen, we know, but two fan girls can dream, can't they?  
Thanks Too: umm... everyone who helps me come up with great ideas and who put up with my fanfictions

As Long as You're Mine

-KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME-

What is he doing here? Why is he holding her like this? She couldn't dream that he, a man who only ever went after Kate, is kissing her softly and holding her softly. Her child lays asleep in his little makeshift bed. Maybe it's wrong. After all, Charlie has loved her for so long and until this night, until this second, she was sure she was in love with him. But not anymore. Now he was the only one for her, no matter what anyone else said.

"Hold me tighter," She says softly. He stops kissing her for a moment and looks into her eyes. She is blown away by how blue his eyes are. "Don't let me go. I want to make sure that you are really here."

He smiles softly and her and kisses her ear. "I'm right here, Claire," he whispers lovingly. "Ain't gonna let you go... not tonight."

And the words are so sweet she thinks she is going to die. Who would have ever thought that he could have chosen her? Who could see them there together tonight or ever? She hadn't... but she knows now it was meant to be, if only for tonight; if it as only for just this one moment.

-JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…-

She thinks she has broken some unspoken rule. But it's worth it. She's given in, and couldn't be at all happier about it. It was the first moment of true bliss she had ever had here on this rock. She wonders if he can feel it, too, or if it's only her. But in the way that he is touching her, she thinks he must understand.

Soon, morning would come. Would he still be here? Would he still want her when the sun rose? Even if he didn't, she was happy now, knowing that, for the moment, she was all he wanted.

After tonight, he would be all she ever wanted. No one else could take his place. Once you've had him, there was no going to anyone else. The spell he cast was in her heart now and it was much to strong to let go of.

- MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...-

What was he doing here? He shouldn't be with Claire, it didn't make any kind of sense. He could remember coming in here to ask her a question, a question that had left his thoughts when he saw her crying.

He didn't know why he had held her or kissed her face in a comforting way. He didn't know why those kisses turned into kisses of love and longing. Was he stupid? Or was this the smartest thing he had ever done? It felt a little bit of both at the moment. And maybe it was both.

Either way, he knew everything was different from now on. Claire was not the sort of girl that you had, then dumped. And even if she had been, how could he not want to be with her now that he had seen the look in her eyes as he held her? She was... perfect.

He knows she doesn't know she is perfect. But she is. Her smile is perfect, her laugh is perfect, her skin was perfect. Everthing about her was perfect. And he was far from perfect. So why was he allowed hold her like this? Someone up there must like him a lot.

-EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...-

"Shoulda done this a hell of a lot sooner," Sawyer mutters into her ear.

Claire nods and laughs slightly. He was hers. She knows it now. Knows because something in his eyes has changed. She knows she must have the same look in her eyes because he smiles. She's tired, but she has never been so awake in her life. He had an effect like a drug on her. And she was addicted to him now.

-SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ...   
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …-

It won't last, you and her, his mind tells him as he looks down at her. She wasn't meant to be yours. She's supposed to be with Charlie. You are fooling yourself, thinking this will ever last.

I know, Sawyer thinks. But... it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I can't have her forever. Tonight is enough. I know I'll still want her but... if I can't have her forver, at least I can have her just for this moment. I love her... so that's all I need: just tonight.

"What are you thinking?" Claire asked, resting her head in that little spot where his shoulder met his neck. Her head fit perfectly into the spot.

"That I love you," he says, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you, too..." She says, kising his neck softly. There was silance for a moment. Then, she said softly. "It won't last, will it? We won't be able to stay together... no matter how hard we try, will we?"

"No, it won't work."

Another long set of silance. Then, "I don't care, you know," Claire said. "I'm happy. Here with you... I am truly happy."

"I know.. me, too."

-JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...-

Outside, the stars began to fade. There was a slight pink that heralded the start of a new day. But for now, the moon still shown. And as long as the moon was shining, they could be together. Who knows what happens when the sun rises?

But now, as the moon smiles down at them, they are shining. Shining because they have found each other. And, sure, it's just for a moment. But it is, as Sawyer says, "One hell of a moment at that."

End

A/N: Ok, tell me what you think. I hope it was pretty good. Karen, I hope you enjoyed it a lot.


End file.
